Partner
by oshinno
Summary: Sepasang partner, si Jenius dan si Putri Suna. Saling menyimpan rasa. Saling memendam perasaan. Hingga akhirnya sebuah kejadian membuat mereka jujur satu sama lain. Bahkan menuju hubungan yang lebih serius...
**NARUTO**

 **Partner**

 **A Fanfiction by Oshinno**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : GaJe, Typo's, Alur kecepetan, OOc, Alayness**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **0o0**

Pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding pintu gerbang, mulutnya terus saja menguap. Berulang kali ia menengok kearah hutan yang menuju keluar desa. Dilihat dari gelagatnya, ia tengah menunggu sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang. Lelaki itu, Nara Shikamaru menatap malas dua orang yang sedari tadi tersenyum jahil ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Shikamaru menoleh kearah keduanya.

"Pasti kau sedang menunggu Temari- _san_?" Tanya Kotetsu menatap jahil Shikamaru. Ya, pasalnya saja pemuda yang terkenal akan sifat malas dan kejeniusannya ini jarang sekali bangun pagi.

Namun pengecualian saat ia akan menjemput partner kerjanya, Sabaku no Temari. Ia akan berangkat di pagi buta hanya untuk menjemput kakak dari Kazekage Suna tersebut.

"Ah, dasar _mendokusei_ ~" kata Shikamaru menguap. "Iya, aku memang sedang menunggu gadis merepotkan itu, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

Rekan Kotetsu, yaitu Izumo melirik Shikamaru. "Sebenarnya kau ada hubungan apa dengan Temari- _san_? Kalian sering terlihat bersama.." Tanya Izumo. Ia sedari dulu penasaran akan hubungan dua orang berotak jenius yang berbeda Desa ini.

"Dia itu partner kerjaku." Jawab Shikamaru.

Kotetsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Partner kerja? Yang kutahu hanya Temari- _san_ yang bisa membuatmu bangun pagi dan menunggunya di gerbang desa. Kau tak pernah melakukan hal ini pada partner kerjamu yang lain.." kata Kotetsu.

Izumo mengangguk. "Ya itu benar, kau pasti punya hubungan special dengan Temari- _san_ kan?" kata Izumo menatap tajam Shikamaru.

" _Mendokusei~,_ aku dan Temari hanya rekan kerja biasa…" ucap Shikamaru menatap bosan Izumo.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku dan bocah cengeng ini hanya rekan kerja biasa…" sebuah suara, yang kemungkinan adalah milik seorang perempuan langsung menyahut ucapan Shikamaru.

Ketiga lelaki itu menoleh kearah suara itu berasal, dan tepat di depan gerbang desa seorang perempuan berkuncir empat tengah berdiri. Perempuan itu sedikit tersenyum kearah para lelaki itu.

"Kau?"

"Temari- _san_?"

Temari berjalan menghampiri tiga lelaki itu. Ia lalu memposisikan dirinya tepat berdiri disamping Shikamaru dan merangkul pundak pemuda itu. "Kami hanya rekan kerja biasa Kotetsu- _san_ , Izumo- _san_ …" ujar Temari.

Entah mengapa ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hati Shikamaru ketika Temari yang mengatakan jika mereka hanya rekan kerja biasa. Hatinya terasa nyeri saat Temari mengatakan hal itu, mungkin memang harusnya ia mengatakan tentang perasaannya pada gadis yang berusia tiga tahun diatasnya itu. Menjadi rekan kerja selama lebih dari dua tahun membuat sebuah perasaan lain muncul di hati Shikamaru. Entah sejak kapan ia ingin terlihat dewasa di mata Temari.

Hal pertama yang ingin ia tunjukkan adalah bahwa ia bisa bertanggung jawab. Dengan bangun pagi dan menjemput Temari di gerbang desa, ia membuktikan bahwa ia bisa bertanggung jawab atas tugasnya.

"Tapi, kau dan Shikamaru terihat begitu dekat…" ujar Izumo.

"Tentu saja, kami sudah menjadi rekan kerja dalam waktu yang lama." Kata Temari.

"Tapi…."

"Sudahlah, Temari ayo kita pergi…" kata Shikamaru memotong ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulut Kotetsu.

"Eh, baiklah. Aku juga harus segera melapor pada Rokudaime." Sahut Temari. "Kotetsu-san, Izumo- _san_ , aku dan Shikamaru harus pergi sekarang." Kata Temari.

"Baiklah Temari- _san_." Sahut Kotetsu.

Shikamaru dan Temari berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka mulai menyusuri jalanan desa yang mulai ramai karena para warga yang akan beraktifitas.

.

.

.

.

Selesai melapor dari tempat Hokage, Temari mengajak Shikamaru untuk pergi membeli dango. Dan sebagai rekan yang baik mau tak mau Shikamaru pun menuruti kemauan Temari. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di kedai dango kesukaan Temari.

"Bagaimana keadaan Suna?" Tanya Shikamaru berusaha memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

Temari yang tengah meminum ocha miliknya langsung menatap Shikamaru. "Suna baik-baik saja, Gaara memimpin desa dengan baik." Jawab Temari. Ia cukup bangga pada adik bungsunya itu. Di usia yang masih terbilang muda Gaara dapat memimpin desa Suna dengan baik.

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Gaara." Ujar Shikamaru.

Temari menatap heran Shikamaru, "Kenapa? Apa kau merindukan adikku, hem?" Tanya Temari tersenyum mengejek.

"Dasar _mendokusei_ ~ , bukan begitu hanya saja aku memang jarang bertemu dengannya." Kata Shikamaru. Mana mungkin ia merindukan Gaara, lebih baik ia merindukan kakaknya Gaara saja. Eits, tapi bukan Kankuro loh ya, tapi kakak Gaara yang ada di depannya ini loh.

"Tentu saja, kau memang jarang pergi ke Suna jadi mana mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengan Gaara..'' ujar Temari.

"Aku memang tidak ada urusan di Suna, jadi untuk apa kesana…" kata Shikamaru mengambil cangkir ocha miliknya dan meminum isinya.

"Ya…."

Keduanya terus mengobrol, entah itu tentang pekerjaan ataupun hal lainnya. Dan tanpa disadari oleh keduanya ternyata sedari tadi ada dua orang yang tengah mengawasi mereka.

"Astaga, mereka membicarakan apa sih?" Tanya seoranng gadis berammbut ponytail pada seorang pemuda bertubuh tambun yang berada disampingnya.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari pemuda di sampingnya membuat si gadis menoleh. "Astaga Chaoji, kenapa kau malah makan sih? Daritadi aku bicara padamu.." kata gadis itu.

Ah dasar, rekan satu tim sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil ini memang tak pernah bisa lepas dari yang namanya makanan.

"Dango ini enak sekali Ino, sayang jika tidak dimakan. Kita kan sudah memesannya." Ujar pemuda yang diketahui bernama Chaoji itu.

Ino, rekan satu timnya yang sedang dikabarkan dekat dengan pemuda bernama Sai itu langsung menatap sebal Chaoji. "Chaoji lihat, sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" ujar Ino menatap Shikamaru dan Temari yang masih asyik mengobrol.

"Pasti tentang pekerjaan, lagipula untuk apa kita mengikuti mereka?" Tanya Chaoji. Pasalnya semenjak Ino melihat pasangan partner kerja itu keluar dari Kantor Hokage, gadis itu langsung menarik tangannya dan mengajak dirinya untuk mengikuti Shikamaru dan juga Temari.

"Aku benar-benar sebal dengan mereka berdua." Ujar Ino.

Chaoji menoleh, menatap Ino. "Sebal kenapa Ino?" Tanya Chaoji.

"Apa kau tidak sadar, mereka itu sebenarnya saling menyukai, tapi lihat tak ada dari mereka yang mau jujur tentang perasaanya itu." Ujar Ino menghela nafas panjang.

Kening Chaoji berkerut heran. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang hal itu Ino?" Tanya Chaoji.

"Dari perilaku mereka saja sudah beda, apa kau tidak sadar jika Temari- _san_ yang akan datang ke desa kita sebagai utusan dari Suna, makadengan sukarela Shikamaru akan bangun pagi dan menjemputnya di gerbang desa, padahal ia tak pernah melakukan hal itu pada utusan lain, dan lagi kita tahu benar sifat pemalas yang dimiliki oleh Shikamaru."jelas Ino.

Chaoji mulai berfikir jika perkataan Ino memang ada benarnya. "Iya kau benar, selain itu aku juga pernah melihat Shikamaru mengajak Temari-san kedalam Hutan Klan Nara." Kata Chaoji

Ino terkejut mendengar ucapan Chaoji. "Bukankah yang bisa masuk ke Hutan itu hanya anggota Klan Nara?" Tanya Ino.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu yang pasti aku memang pernah melihat hal tu." Jawab Chaoji.

Ino langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shikamaru dan Temari.

Sedangkan dua orang yang menjadi objek perbincangan antara Ino dan Chaoji sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaan kedua orang itu.

Dan entah apa yang baru saja dimakan oleh Temari, namun makanan itu telah meninggalkan noda di bibir gadis itu. Dan entah mendapat inisiatif darimana, namun secra refleks tangan Shikamaru terulur untuk membersihkan noda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Temari setelah Shikamaru selesai menghilangkan noda yang ada dibibir mungilnya.

"Ada sesuatu dibibirmu, jadi aku bersihkan." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Oh, _arrigatto_ kalau begitu." Ucap Temari tersenyum manis pada Shikamaru.

 **Blush**

Seberkas rona merah menghias wajah Shikamaru ketika melihat senyum itu. Detak jantung pemuda itupun entah mengapa menjadi lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Temari yang melihat wajah Shikamaru memerah, secara tiba-tiba menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Shikamaru. "Hei bocah, wajahmu merah. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Temari.

Shikamaru langsung menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan Temari. "Aku tidak apa-apa…. _mendokusei_ ~" ucapnya.

"Kukira kau sakit…" kata Temari.

Tak tahukah jika adegan manis yang baru saja kalian lakukan itu membuat seorang gadis berambut ponytail yang sedari tadi mengawasi kalian berteriak histeris karena menonton adegan _sweet_ yang tersaji secara langsung, untung saja teman tambunnya segera membekap mulut gadis itu.

"Ah, apa yang kau lakukan Chaoji?" Tanya Ino sebal.

"Kalau kau teriak, bisa-bisa mereka tahu keberadaan kita disini." Kata Chaoji.

"Eh, _gomen_ ….tadi aku terlalu shock melihat Shikamaru melakukan itu. Itu benar-benar sangat manis." Kata gadis itu.

Chaoji hanya menghela nafas pelan mendengar alasan gadis itu.

Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Temari yang sudah selesai makan dango di tempat itu, memutuskan untuk segera pergi dan mencari penginapan untuk Temari.

.

.

.

.

" _Gomenasai_ Nona, tapi penginapan kami sudah penuh. Semua kamanya sudah terisi penuh." Kata seorang resepsionis pada Temari.

"Apa satu kamar saja tidak ada?" Tanya Temari, pasalnya ini sudah kelima kalinya ia mendengar hal yang sama dikatakan oleh resepsionis yang penginapannya didatangi olehnya.

"Tidak ada Nona…" jawab si resepsionis.

Temari pun keluar dari penginapan itu, menghampiri Shikamaru yang menunggunya diluar penginapan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Kamarnya sudah penuh semua." Jawab Temari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dirumahku masih ada kamar kosong, kau bisa menginap dirumahku kalau mau." Kata Shikamaru.

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Temari.

"Tidak, lagipula Ibuku juga ada dirumah." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," sahut Temari.

Keduanya pun mulai berjalan menuju arah Kediaman Klan Nara. Dan dalam perjalanan itu banyak teman yang mereka temui. Dan tentu saja banyak godaan-godaan jahil yang terlontar dari mulut mereka semua. Tentu saja banyak yang sudah tahu tentang kedekatan antara si Jenius Shikamaru dan si Putri Suna itu.

Dan tanpa disadari mereka sudah sampai di depan Kediaman Klan Nara.

" _Tadaima_.." ucap Shikamaru.

Dari dalam rumah terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat kearah pintu. " _Okaeri_.." sahut sebuah suara.

Pintu pun terbuka, menampakkan seorang wabnita paruh baya yang diketahui bernama Nara Yoshino, ibu Shikamaru.

"Eh, gadis cantik ini Temari- _san_ , kan?" Tanya Yoshino.

"Iya Bu." Jawab Shikamaru. "Selama beberapa hari dia akan menginap disini, tidak masalah kan Bu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja tidak masalah, lagipula dengan begitu Ibu akan tahu rasanya punya anak peempuan." Jawab Yoshino.

" _Gomenasai_ Bibi, kalau merepotkan." Kata Temari ber _ojigi_.

"Tidak apa-apa Temari- _chan_ , boleh kupanggil begitu?" Tanya Yoshino.

Temari tersenyum senang."Tentu saja Bi." Jawab Temari.

Shikamaru langsung mengantar Temari menuju kamarnya.

"Baiklah, ini adalah kamarmu. Aku ada urusan jadi aku pergi dulu." Kata Shikamaru.

"Ah, iya." Sahut Temari.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Kini siang telah bergnti malam. Temari yang awalnya tertidur nyenyak harus terpaksa bangun karena rasa haus yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mencari air minum. Namun ia langsung terkaget saat ada sepasang lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Eh?"

"Temari, aku menyukaimu." Ucap orang yang tengah memeluknya.

Temari tahu betul jika suara itu adalah milik Shikamaru.

"Shi-Shikamaru apa maksudmu?" Tanya Temari gugup. Jujur saja sebenarnya ia juga menyukai pemuda itu.

Shikamaru tak menjawab pertanyaan Temari. Justru dengkuran halus yang didengar oleh gadis itu. Rupanya pemuda itu tertidur. Sepertinya ia kelelahan. Mungkin karena ia baru saja pulang setelah pergi siang tadi.

Temari pun membawa Shikamaru ke kamarnya dan menidurkan Shikamaru di ranjang milik pemuda itu. Selama beberapa saat ia memandangi wajah pemuda itu.

"Aku menyukaimu Shika…" kata Temari bergumam pelan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Shikamaru, rupanya semenjak Temari membawa dirinya ke kamar ini, Shikamaru sudah terbangun. Dan saat mendengar pengakuan Temari ada perasaan senang yang tiba-tiba saja membuncah dihatinya.

"Shi-Shika…." Temari kaget saat mendengar suara Shikamaru. Ia pikir Shikamaru sedang tertidur.

Dan secara tiba-tiba Shikamaru menarik tangan Temari, membuat gadis itu terjatuh tepat diatas tubuh Shikamaru. Memeluk erat gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan tadi benar?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Temari tak menjawab, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Shikamaru tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Temari." Kata Shikamaru. Ternyata gadis ini juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Aku juga." Kata Temari.

Shikamaru semakin mengeratan pelukannya, tak membiarkan gadis itu pergi.

"Shika, aku harus kembali ke kamarku." Kata Temari.

"Malam ini kau tidur saja disini." Kata Shikamaru.

"Eh, tapi…"

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu." Kata Shikamaru.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Temari menurut. Gadis itupun mulai menyamankan diri di pelukan Shikamaru.

" _Oyasumi_ Temari."

" _Oyasumi_ Shika.."

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Yoshino berjalan menuju kamar putranya, berniat untuk membangunkan sang putra. Namun betapa kagetnya ia saat mendapati bahwa sang putra yang masih tertidur lelap tengah memeluk erat Temari yang juga masih tertidur.

Yoshino tersenyum dan pergi dari kamar itu, tak mau menganggu sang putra dan ' _calon_ _menantunya'_.

"Sepertinya aku akan segera punya menantu." Ucapnya.

Beberapa saat setelah Yoshino pergi, Temari mulai membuka matanya.

Ugh, ini bukan kamarnya.

Dan siapa yang tengah memeluknya ini?

Temari mendongak.

 **Blush**

Wajahnya memerah saat melihat wajah Shikamaru begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dan saat onyx Shikamaru terbuka, Temari hanya dapat memandangnya dalam diam. Sebelum kecupan singkat yang Shikamaru berikan pada bibirnya membuat ia langsung memerah malu.

"Apaan sih Shika," kata Temari bangun dari atas tubuh Shikamaru.

"Hey, mau kemana kau?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Pergi ke kamarku." Jawab Temari.

Shikamaru langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan memeluk Temari yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah dari tempat tidunya.

"Ish, lepas Shika." Kata Temari.

Ah, bahkan mereka terlihat seperti pasangan pengantin baru.

"Aku mau mandi Shika." Kata Temari.

Mau tak mau Shikamaru melepas pelukannya, dan membiarkan gadis yang telah berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu pergi. Sedangkan ia sendiri memilih untuk pergi keruang makan mencari ibunya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Temari keluar dari kamar mandi dan pergi keruang makan. Dan ia pun melihat Shikamaru yang tengah duduk di kursi.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Temari.

"Ibu pergi, dan tidak memasak." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa ada bahan makanan?" Tanya Temari.

"Sepertinya ada, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku akan masak."

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran."Memangnya kau bisa masak?" Tanya Shikamaru ragu. Temari ini kan gadis tomboy, mana bisa masak?

"Hey, memang kau pikir yang setiap hari membuatkan makanan untuk Gaara dan Kankuro itu siapa?" kata Temari.

Gadis itupun pergi ke tempat lemari penyimpanan dan mengambil beberapa bahan. Setelah itu ia mulai beranjak menuju dapur.

Shikamaru hanya menatap Temari yang tengah memasak itu. Ia jadi membayangkan seandainya ia dan Temari menikah pasti setiap pagi suasananya akan seperti ini.

Terlalu asyik dengan bayangan masa depannya, Shikamaru tak menyadari jika Temari telah selesai memasak dan duduk dengan semangkuk kare di depannya.

"Shika?" panggil Temari, namun pemuda di hadapannya itu tak menyahut.

"Shika?" panggil Temari lagi.

Shikamaru langsung tersadar akan lamunannya mengenai masa depan dan menatap Temari bingung.

"Aku hanya memasak kare, kuharap kau suka." Kata Temari.

"Eh, iya.." sahut Shikamaru.

Keduanya pun mulai makan, awalnya Shikamaru ragu untuk memakan kare itu. Namun begitu memakannya ia terkejut karena rasanya yang benar-benar enak.

Selesai makan, sepasang kekasih itupun pergi untuk bersantai di ruang belakang, sembari menatap awan. Hal yang paling disukai Shikamaru. Ya beruntung sekali hari ini tak ada tugas ataupun misi yang harus mereka kerjakan.

"Temari?" panggil Shikamaru yang saat ini tengah bersantai dengan menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Temari.

"Apa?" sahut Temari.

"Mungkin dalam waktu dekat, aku dan Ibuku akan ke Suna." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Untuk?"

"Menemui Gaara dan memintamuu menjadi milikku. Menjadi partnerku selamanya. Partner hidupku" Ujar Shikamaru.

Temari manatap Shikamaru tak percaya.

Apa Shikamaru baru saja melamarnya?

"Ka-kau serius?" Tanya Temari.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Shikamaru. "Kau mau kan?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Temari tersenyum haru dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Dan tanpa ragu Shikamaru menarik tengkuk Temari dan mencium bibir gadis itu.

.

.

Sepertinya kedua sejoli itu tak menyadari ada tiga pasang mata yang sedari tadi mengawasi kegiatan mereka.

"Ah, Lihat itu Bibi…sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan seorang menantu.." kata Ino.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Shikamaru berani mencium Temari- _san_ seperti itu." Kata Chaoji.

Sedangkan Yoshino yang ada di samping mereka hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan berjalan kedalam rumah.

"Mau kemana Bi?" Tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa ke Suna untuk melamar Temari- _chan_." Jawab Yoshino.

Ino dan Chaoji saling berpandangan. "Kami bantu Bi.." ucap keduanya.

Mereka pun ikut masuk kedalam rumah.

Ya, bersiaplah Gaara karena sebentar lagi akan ada yang ' _mengambil'_ kakakmu.

 **The** **End**

 **a/n:**

 **Yeee… fic ketiga Shin.**

 **Fic pertama dengan pair ShikaTema…**

 **Shin Cuma minta Review dan saran aja dari para Reader, itupun jika ada yang berkenan….**

 **REVIEW…**


End file.
